The Eediots Throw An Eediot Underwear Party
'''The Eediots Throw An Eediot Underwear Party '''is the 2nd episode of the 1st season of The Eediots. It aired the same day as The episode where the pre-fab 4 had to spend the night due to the fog. This reveals that The Eediots wears Underwear to bed, but they got arrested for the 1st time by the pre-fab 4 in the outfits they wore in the episode (seen in 1 scene where dean says "that is a dress!") Edwinjunior1997.jpg|david bowie, dean wood, and phil mcgowan, tonight, we're throwing an underwear party. the first ever eediot underwear party! Anthony-Perkins-young.jpg|What about me? Richard-hall-54.jpg|you can cum. Woolhat1966.jpg|David Bowie: what about that du...... Phil McGowan: NO! HE IS WEARING A DRESS. HE IS A HOMOPHOBE! Edwinjunior1997.jpg|HOMOSEXUALS ONLY. NO HOMOPHOBES! (slams door at the pre-fab 4) Passqually.png|Hello. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|cum in my good man. 150px-Socialdemokraterna.svg.png|me next. james dean forever (even though james dean died in a car crash in 1955) 5176-11566.gif|The Monkees are NOT INVITED CUZ THEY WEAR DRESSES, I SAW IT ON TV, AND IT WAS HORRIBLE (SLAMS DOOR AT THE HOMOPHOBES!) David Bowie (1967).png|BARNEY, LADY ELAINE, DREW PICKLES (HIS 1ST TV APPEARANCE), PINK SHEEP, AND SNOOPY ARE WEL...... Gilligans3.jpg|I ALSO BOUGHT INOTOKO! GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Can me and my cousin join in. James Arness Gunsmoke 1956.JPG|YES! Evil Barney.png|i got cigarettes and roger mil........we're getting arrested! Eediots logo.png|(the eediots theme song plays, with same eediots footage from prior episode, being the S1 Intro) Kangaroosjobless.jpg|(Pretending to be gay) Can I join in? 5176-11566.gif|um...... yep. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|(pretending to be gay) thanks. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|NOW IT'S MY CHANCE! (CHANGES CHANNEL TO THE PRE-FAB 4'S S1 E2) Anthony-Perkins-young.jpg|GET OUT! Kangaroosjobless.jpg|why? i invited my friend, Christine! Anthony-Perkins-young.jpg|Come back in 1982. Theend.jpg|Joey: NOT SO FAST. I''M CALLING 911! Edwinjunior1997.jpg|HOW DARE HE CALL 911....... 5 min later.jpg 5176-11566.gif|we're behind bars........... ugh! you stupid homophobic wannabe rip offs to edwin, david bowie, phil mcgowan and dean! Woolhat1966.jpg|EDWIN: EW! WOOL HAT IS WEARING THAT DRESS FROM TONIGHT'S EPISODE. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|THAT IS FUCKING STUPID. NOTHING IS BETTER THAN PLAIN UNDERWEAR! WE NEED TO BAIL OUT BEFORE THE PRE-FAB 4 WINS! James Arness Gunsmoke 1956.JPG|i'm not in prison, but i'll go check at that stupid homophobic area if they're awake. Elliott+street+fron+--+jpg+photo.jpg|Mr. Wood. Oh shoot. it's the apartment owned by Christine Pekkonen. I'll check if they're awake. James Arness Gunsmoke 1956.JPG|why are there boxes to protect room #314 (the pre-fab 4 used it in 1966. in 2016, chef pee pee lives there) Kangaroosjobless.jpg|I hope I won't become gay. David Bowie (1967).png|are the pre-fab 4 fucking awake or not? can someone check? Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Yes. Hqdefault2.jpg|joey, are the pre-fab 4 awake? Passqually.png|NO! Kangaroosjobless.jpg|i'll check. Davy cap.jpg|Yes. David Bowie (1967).png|eediots, run to Screwball (then 15)'s Box! Screwballs.jpg|EDWIN IS KEWL. ANTHONY PERKINS IS MY FAV ACTOR. THE EEDIOTS ROCKS! THE PRE-FAB 4 SUCKS! Theend.jpg|NOT SO FAST! 1436-mike-davy-peter-micky.jpg|EDWIN: THE PRE-FAB 4 IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT. NOW IS OUR CHANCE! (tip toes out of the alley) Edwinjunior1997.jpg|(BACK AT EDWIN'S) UNDERWEAR PARTY TIME! Theend.jpg|ANNOUNCER: NEXT WEEK, THE EEDIOTS VS FAXES! SAME TIME, NEXT WEEK! 84px-MTV logo 1957–1975.png Category:The Eediots Episodes Category:The Eediots Season 1 Category:The Eediots Episodes With Underwear Parties in It